jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Dagobah
|Sektor=Sluis-Sektor |System=Dagobah-SystemDas Star Wars Universum |Entfernung=50.250 Lichtjahre |Koordinaten=M-19''The Essential Atlas'' |Sterne=Darlo |Sonnen=1 (DagobahEmpire at War – Prima Official Game Guide) |Monde=0 |Klasse=Terrestrisch |Landschaft=Erde, 8 % Sumpf (einziges Oberflächenwasser) |Atmosphäre=Typ 1 (Atembar)Heir to the Empire Sourcebook |Klima=Tropisch |Sehenswürdigkeiten=*Yodas HütteThe Hunger *Höhle des Bösen *The Shelter |Zusammensetzung=Geschmolzener Metallkern mit dicker und erstarrter Silikatkruste sowie geringem Geländerelief |Gravitation=Standard |Durchmesser=8.900 km, 14.410 km |Tageslänge=23 Standardstunden |Jahreslänge=341 lokale Tage |Ureinwohner= |Fauna= *Pikobi *Drachenschlange *Sleen *Nudj *Rankenschlange *Weiße Spinne *Schlachterkäfer *Sumpfschnecke *Laternenfaultier *Scrange *Nharpina *Morp *Dagobah-Python *Accipiptero *Jubba-Vogel *Blattschwanz *Smooka *Sumpfspinne *Silbernackenkäfer }} |Flora=*Dagobah-Schlafkräuter *Gallasamen *Gimer-BuschWas ist was im Star Wars-Universum *KnorrenbaumDie illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga *Sohli-BorkeAlle Welten und Schauplätze *Stickelfrucht *Weiße Spinne *Wurzelblatt *Yarum-SamenDas Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie |Einwanderer=Menschen (früher) |Einwohnerzahl=*40 (um 40 VSY) *25 (um 1 NSY) *0 (um 9 NSY) |Sprache=Basic (früher) |Städte= |Besitzer= |Regierung=keine |Importe= |Exporte= |Zugehörigkeit= }} Dagobah ist ein abgelegener Planet im Dagobah-System, das zum Sluis-Sektor gehört. Der Planet ist der einzige seines Sternsystems, der als nicht zu kolonisieren gilt. Die Oberfläche des Planeten besteht zu großen Teilen aus Sumpfgebieten und Wildwuchsdickicht. Es wurde mehrfach versucht, Dagobah zu besiedeln. In der Spätzeit der Alten Republik gab es dort eine menschliche Siedlung, die von einem verwaisten Forscherteam unter Halka Four-Den dort errichtet wurde. Außerdem diente der Dagobah dem Jedi-Großmeister Yoda in den letzten Jahren seines Lebens als Zuflucht, nachdem die Jedi infolge der Order 66 unerbittlich verfolgt wurden. Ein Jahr nach der Schlacht von Yavin wurde die menschliche Siedlung aufgelöst und die Einwohner von Platt Okeefe in ein nah gelegenes System umgesiedelt. Yoda, der zurückblieb, bildete nur wenige Jahre darauf Luke Skywalker zum Jedi-Ritter aus und verstarb auf Dagobah. Beschreibung Geografie Die Information darüber, wer Dagobah seinen Namen gab und weshalb, oder welche Bedeutung dahinter steckt, ging im Laufe der Zeit verloren und konnte später nicht mehr zurückverfolgt werden. Dagobah selbst schien jegliche Nachforschungen verhindern zu wollen, als ob der Planet lebte. Außerdem ist er der einzige als unbewohnbar eingestufte Planet seines Systems und macht bereits vom Weltraum aus einen abweisenden Eindruck, der Besuchern das Gefühl vermittelt, nicht erwünscht zu sein. Es ist ein von Sumpf und Urwald übersäter, abgelegener und vergessener Planet, dessen Koordinaten in keinem der Datenerfassungseinrichtungen auftreten, mit Ausnahme der Galaktischen Forschungsakademie, welche diese an Coruscant weitergab. Der Planet befindet sich in den äußeren Randgebieten der Galaxis und war wegen seiner Abgeschiedenheit lange Zeit ein komplett unerforschtes Geheimnis. Obwohl er als unbewohnbar gilt, war Dagobah der Namensgeber für seinen Stern, was für gewöhnlich dann geschieht, wenn es sich um den wichtigsten Planeten des Systems handelt. Und auch dieses trägt den Namen Dagobah-System. Der Planet selbst hat einen Durchmesser von insgesamt 8.900 Kilometern. Flora und Fauna miniatur|links|Eine [[Drachenschlangen|Drachenschlange und eine Sumpfschnecke kämpfen.]] Abgelegen von allen bekannten Raumrouten und gehüllt in dichtem Nebel ist Dagobah ein düsterer Planet voller Sümpfe, verwurzelter Bäume und giftiger Tiere. Die Sümpfe und Lagunen stellen eine geeignete Heimat unzähliger Kreaturen dar. Darunter finden sich die Sumpfschnecke, die ihre Beute zwischen Tausenden winzigen Mahlzähnen zermalmt, die Drachenschlange, deren Klauen scharf genug sind, um selbst Metalle zu schneiden, und der Scrange, der seinen stoßzahnbesetzten Schwanz dafür einsetzt, um vorbeigehende Beute mit einem Schlag zu erledigen. Ebenso gefährlich, da tödlich, sind die kleinen Schlachterkäfer und der Morp. Außerdem die friedliche Rankenschlange und die Sumpfschwingen. Eine bizarre Lebensform stellte außerdem die Weiße Spinne dar. Des Weiteren waren auf Dagobah die angriffslustigen Nachtfledermäuse heimisch''Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' und es gab eine gewisse Anzahl von fleischfressenden Pilzen.The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons Zu den ungefährlichen Einwohnern Dagobahs zählt das Scheinwerferfaultier, ein träger Pflanzenfresser. Der Planet ist fast durch und durch von Nebel benetzt, und die mit dichten Dschungeln aus Knorrenbäumen bedeckte Oberfläche wird von ständigen Regenfällen geplagt. Während der düstere Planet keinerlei Zeichen von Technologie aufweist, ist die Anzahl der Lebensformen, die in den Lagunen hausen, beträchtlich. Die Präsenz der Dunklen Seite der Macht ist auf Dagobah ungewöhnlich stark und hat den Planeten grundlegend beeinflusst. Besonders stark ausgeprägt ist die Präsenz in einer als Höhle des Bösen bekannten Höhle, die Visionen, unter anderem solche über die Zukunft, hervorzurufen vermag. Er ist zudem vom Gestank der Fäulnis heimgesucht, welcher allgegenwärtig ist, und die Geräuschkulisse wird von den kreischenden Lauten der Milliarden von Kreaturen dominiert, die ihn bewohnen. Die Sumpfgebiete, insbesondere die unterhalb der östlichen Hemisphäre am Äquator, strahlen eine beinahe greifbare Gefahr aus.Rebellion Era Sourcebook In Teilen der Sümpfe, in denen der Untergrund zu felsig ist, als dass er mehr als struppige Bodengewächse hervorbringen könnte, finden sich auf Dagobah in dichten Nebel getauchte Lichtungen, die in Form von Canyons in das Blätterdach der Knorrenbäume schneiden. Derartige Landschaften sind aber selten. Lichtstrahlen dringen allgemein nur selten durch das Blätterdach bis hinunter zum Boden, weshalb die meisten Geschöpfe auf Dagobah in ständiger Dunkelheit leben. Sobald jedoch Licht erscheint, zieht dies eine Unmenge von Kreaturen an, was auch ein Grund dafür ist, dass einige Raubtiere sich die Biolumenessenz zunutze machen, um ahnungslose Opfer anzulocken. miniatur|links|Dagobahs Sümpfe Einen komplett anderen Lebensraum als die Oberfläche findet sich oberhalb der Baumkronen, im Blätterdach der Wälder, die außerdem ein komplett anderes Ökosystem haben. Dort oben, wo sie ständig vom Sonnenlicht beschienen werden, entwickeln die Knorrenbäume dichte Kronen aus zarten Blättern. Zwischen den Baumwipfeln winden sich Reben, es hängen überall Luftwurzeln herab und bunte Blüten runden das Bild ab. Der beständige Nebel bietet diesen Pflanzen einen niemals endenden Feuchtigkeitsvorrat. Neben der Pflanzenwelt lebt in den Kronen eine Vielzahl kleiner Nagetiere, die sich von diesen ernähren. Sie selbst stellen wiederum die Beute von fliegenden Reptilien dar, welche die Baumkronen bei ihrer Jagd aufsuchen, und sobald dies geschieht, erstreckt sich durch das gesamte Blätterdach ein schrilles Crescendo aus den Lauten der flüchtenden Nager. Dagobah verfügte über eine Reihe unterschiedlicher Klimazonen. Es gab viele Landstriche, in denen es nicht so von Leben wimmelte wie in den riesigen Sümpfen. Yoda versteckte sich während seiner Zeit auf Dagobah absichtlich in den Feuchtgebieten, damit seine Aura dort von den zahlreichen Lebewesen überlagert wurde. Einige der Lebewesen sind nicht klassifizierbar, beispielsweise die beweglichen, fleischfressenden Pilze. Die Weißen Spinnen entwickeln sich zu Knorrenbäumen, von denen Dagobah riesige Waldlandschaften beherbergt, und deren Stämme sind während des jahrhundertelangen, langsamen Wachstums wie versteinert. Die Knorrenbäume und somit auch die Weißen Spinnen, stellen die eigenartigste und bedeutendste Lebensform auf dem Planeten dar, auch für das höchst eigene Ökosystem Dagobahs haben die Bäume einen besonderen Status, außerdem werden sie selbst von verschiedenen Lebewesen bewohnt und beherbergen Raubtiere zwischen ihren Wurzeln. Geschichte Galaktische Republik miniatur|rechts|[[Zak Arranda|Zak und Tash werden von einer Sumpfschnecke attackiert.]] Über Generationen hinweg gab es zahlreiche Besiedlungsversuche Dagobahs, die allesamt kläglich scheiterten, was ihm den Ruf einbrachte, verflucht zu sein. Dagobah wurde etwa 40 VSY von einem achtköpfigen Erkundungsteam der Galaktischen Republik unter Halka Four-Den erforscht, das jedoch wenig später auf dem Planeten isoliert war, da ihr Schiff in den Sümpfen feststeckte. Die für ein Jahr geplante Besiedlung sollte hierdurch ganze vierzig Jahre andauern und unerwartete Formen annehmen. Von den Überbleibseln des Teams, die nach und nach den Kreaturen der Sümpfe zum Opfer fielen, blieb eine kleine Siedlung zurück, die von zwei Dutzend verwahrlosten Menschen bewohnt wurde. Es hatten lediglich einige Kinder der Forscher überlebt. Es war der Gruppe möglich gewesen, die Koordinaten des Planeten an die Galaktische Forschungsakademie auf Koaan zu vermitteln. Dies war die einzige Einrichtung, die über die Existenz Dagobahs informiert, später wurden Halka Four-Dens Berichte jedoch auf Coruscant gefunden. Dies lag daran, dass die Akademie unter der späteren Herrschaft des Imperators jegliche eingegangenen Informationen im Imperialen Zentrum prüfen lassen musste. 25 VSYStar Wars Enzyklopädie verfiel eine Gruppe von Jedi aus dem Bpfasshi-System der Dunklen Seite der Macht, und einer der Dunklen Jedi flüchtete vor dem Alten Orden nach Dagobah. Seinem späteren Tod auf dem Planeten wurde die starke Präsenz der Dunklen Seite auf Dagobah zugeschrieben. Ebenfalls möglich war, dass Artefakte zurückgelassen wurden, die mit der Dunklen Seite in Verbindung standen. Der Jedi-Großmeister Yoda wurde von Qui-Gon Jinn circa um das Jahr 20 VSY nach Dagobah geschickt, um zu lernen wie man nach dem Tode mit den Lebenden kommunizieren konnte. Als er mit seinem Schiff mithilfe des Astromechdroiden R2-D2 auf dem Planeten landete, versuchte er zu meditieren, um Jinn zu suchen. Qui-Gon kontaktierte Yoda schließlich durch die Macht, um mit ihm sprechen zu können, da Jinn schon einige Jahre tot war. Jinn leitete Yoda mithilfe von Licht zu einer Höhle. Dort widerfuhren Yoda verschiedene Visionen, bis er letzten endlich die Höhle verließ. Bald darauf verließ er Dagobah wieder. Galaktisches Imperium Nach der Entdeckung Kaminos stellte der Jedi-Meister Yoda Nachforschungen über weitere unentdeckte Planeten an und wurde bereits zur Zeit der Klonkriege auf Dagobah aufmerksam, hielt seine Entdeckung jedoch geheim und bereiste den Planeten nicht. Dagobah stellte später jenes Exil dar, welches er nach der Gründung des Galaktischen Imperiums im Jahr 19 VSY aufsuchte, um sich vor dem Imperium zu verstecken. Aufgrund seiner wilden Beschaffenheit und Abgelegenheit war Dagobah ein idealer Zufluchtsort, da es dem Imperium unmöglich war, Yoda dort zu entdecken. Zu dieser Zeit entdeckte auch Keog Boorn den Planeten, floh jedoch aufgrund der furchterregenden Mysterien. Yoda lebte nahe der Zuflucht der Menschen, die sich zu Kannibalen entwickelt hatten, in seiner Unterkunft, doch wurde er von ihnen gefürchtet und als „Imp“ bezeichnet. miniatur|links|[[Yoda und Luke Skywalker]] Erst 1 NSY wurde Dagobah erneut von Menschen aufgesucht, als Platt Okeefe die Last Chance dort landete, gefolgt von Boba Fett in der Sklave I. Platt Okeefe gelang es gemeinsam mit ihrer Gruppe, bestehend aus Tru'eb Cholakk, Traut, Zak und Tash Arranda sowie deren Onkel Mammon Hoole und einigen anderen, das Geheimnis um die Siedlung der verschollenen Kundschafter zu lösen. Außerdem konnten sie sich gegen Boba Fett behaupten, der im Namen Darth Vaders die Arranda-Kinder jagte. Letztendlich schafften sie die Überbleibsel der menschlichen Siedlung fort ins Sluis-System, womit Yoda als einziger Bewohner Dagobahs zurück blieb. Nur zwei Jahre später, 3 NSY, suchte Luke Skywalker Dagobah auf Anweisung Obi-Wan Kenobis auf, um dort von Yoda zu einem Jedi ausgebildet zu werden. Doch Luke brach seine Ausbildung wenig später ab, um seine Freunde vor dem Imperium zu retten. Später kehrte er zurück und wollte seine Ausbildung fortsetzen, doch der gealterte Yoda verstarb und wurde eins mit der Macht. Anschließend erschien Luke der Macht-Geist von Obi-Wan. Neue Republik Im Jahr 12 NSY kehrte Luke noch einmal an der Seite von Callista Ming nach Dagobah zurück, damit er ihr den Ort vorstellen konnte, an dem er seinen Umgang mit der Macht erlernt hatte. Sie wurden dort von Nachtfledermäusen angegriffen, und Callista hatte zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Rückkehr ins Leben eine Verbindung zur Macht, jedoch war es die Dunkle Seite, die sie spürte. Bald darauf verließen die Jedi-Ritter den Planeten wieder. 14 NSY kam eine Gruppe von Jüngern Ragnos' nach Dagobah, um mit Hilfe dessen Zepter der Macht die Dunkle Seite zu absorbieren. Als Luke ihrer Spur bis zu dem Planeten folgte, musste er feststellen, dass sie diese vollständig aufgenommen hatten.Jedi Knight – Jedi Academy Im Jahr 28 NSY suchte die Jedi Tahiri Veila Dagobah auf. Dort traf sie auf mehrere Yuuzhan Vong, die nach dem Planeten Zonama Sekot suchten. Hinter den Kulissen *Das Wort Dagobah bezeichnet eine buddhistische Stupa, eine indische Pagode. *Robert Watts suchte nach geeigneten Sumpfgebieten in Florida, Ost- und Südafrika, sowie der Karibik, als es darum ging, Dagobah auf die Leinwand zu bringen. Da es jedoch offensichtlich wurde, dass es gefährlich wäre, in den Sümpfen zu filmen, wurde entschieden, dass die Szenen zusammengeschnitten werden mussten. Hierdurch war die Kreation einer Sumpfwelt möglich, die gänzlich anders war als jede, die man auf der Erde vorfindet. *Das Aussehen der Knorrenbäume wurde von Norman Reynolds den Konzeptzeichnungen Ralph McQuarries nachempfunden, er ließ sich allerdings auch von realen Exemplaren in Nigeria inspirieren. *Da es zu gefährlich war, die Dreharbeiten für Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück in einer realen Sumpflandschaft durchzuführen, baute man Dagobahs Kulisse inklusive See, einem 1:1-Modell des abgestürzten T-65BR-X-Flügel-Sternjägers und der Umgebung von Yodas Hütte in den Elstree-Studios in London nach. Dafür wurden tonnenweise Schlamm und meterhohe Bäume auf einer Fläche zweier Fußballfelder ausgebreitet.Schachfiguren – Die offizielle Sammlung *Im Roman Der Weg des Padawan steht, dass Dagobah der Heimatplanet von Yoda sei. Allerdings geht aus anderen Quellen hervor, dass er vor seinem Exil nie dort war. George Lucas bestätigte dies. In Folge 11 der 6. Staffel der Serie The Clone Wars reist Yoda allerdings auf Qui-Gon Jinns Hinweis nach Dagobah, um dort von ihm zu lernen. Damit wäre diese Aussage wiederlegt, was sich jedoch darauf zurückführen lässt, dass George Lucas diese Wendung noch nicht in Betracht gezogen hatte, da die Folge erst viel später gedreht wurde. Jedoch bestätigt dies keinesfalls die Annahme, dass Dagobah Yodas Heimatplanet sei. *Die Angaben zum Dunklen Jedi, der auf Dagobah landete, unterscheiden sich im Eintrag in der Datenbank von StarWars.com von der Beschreibung im Rebellion Era Sourcebook. Im Sourcebook wird angegeben, dass die ganze Gruppe der Dunklen Jedi nach Dagobah flüchtete. In der Datenbank ist von einem dieser Dunklen Jedi die Rede. Quellen * * * * *''Galaxy of Fear'' – The Hunger *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die letzte Prophezeiung *''Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' *''Jedi Knight – Jedi Academy'' *''Das Star Wars Universum'' *''Star Wars Enzyklopädie'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Was ist was im Star Wars-Universum'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Erben des Imperiums (Hörspiel) * *Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie'' *''Empire at War – Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Schachfiguren – Die offizielle Sammlung'' * * *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' }} Einzelnachweise }} bg:Дегоба cs:Dagobah en:Dagobah es:Dagobah fi:Dagobah fr:Dagobah hr:Dagobah hu:Dagobah it:Dagobah ko:데고바 nl:Dagobah no:Dagobah pl:Dagobah pt:Dagobah ro:Dagobah ru:Дагоба sv:Dagobah Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Äußeren Randes Kategorie:Planeten des Sluis-Sektors Kategorie:Planeten des Dagobah-Systems Kategorie:Sumpfplaneten Kategorie:Legends